Un nuevo Evanglion
by Mikami92
Summary: Los rollos del mar muerto siempre han sido la bace de la historia de evangelion, siempre dando por sentado su origen... pero es esa la realidad?
1. Prologo

Discaimer: New Genesis Evangelion no es mio pertenese a Ganiax, solo me pertenecen algunos personajes originales sacados de lo recondito de mi mente.

**Prologo**

**Año 2004**

Se ve a un pequeño en una estación de trenes, a pesar de su amargo llanto nadie le presta atención así que llevando toda la tarde allí apenas comienza a calmarse para ese entonces el sol ya comienza a morir, dejando destellos rojizos atreves de las montañas que se ven a la lejanía; el llanto del pequeño se a comenzado a apagar, dejando unos sollozos que va al olvido.

-¿que ocurre chibi?

­-shiff…shiff… nadie ha venido por mi, todos sean olvidado de mi… mi mama… mi papa… mis tíos que se supone que vendrían por mi y no han venido- entre pequeños sollozos hablo el niño sin prestarle nada de atención al dueño de la voz.

-tu madre a muerto… ¿no es así?-aquello llamo la atención del pequeño ocasionando que por fin le prestara algo de atención a la joven que le hablo, observo su pálida piel que resplandecida por los rojizos destellos , sus ojos violetas resplandecían con los últimos minutos del sol, sus cabellos negros con destellos lilas tan claros que llegan al blanco caían por su espalda asta llegar a el suelo , portaba un kimono azul ultramarino rallando en negro la tela poseía un estampado de plumas blancas en donde a los alrededores de estas el color de la tela se aclaraba dando un efecto de que desprendían luz, la faja era de un color blanco y en medio de esta una franja de tela del mismo color del kimono lo adornaba .

Según los ojos del pequeño la chica no se parecía a nada de lo que hubiera visto antes, es mas dudaba que no fuera un ser humano, mas en sus observaciones pudo darse cuneta de la tristeza y soledad que refregaban sus ojos.

-muy bien pequeño- volteo a verlo a los ojos y le dedico una mirada maternal- parece que estamos solos en este basto mundo – vio Asia el sol – y no creo q un pequeño como tu pueda vivir solo- lo mira nuevamente – así, ¿Qué te parece si los dos nos hacemos mutua compañía el esta vida-le ofrece una mano – por cierto mi nombre es Kirara-

-yo me llamo….

**Presente**

** año 2015**

Un joven despierta de aquel sueño mejor dicho memoria, observa la luna llena que destella y muestra su luz desde el cielo, a una lada de su cabeza se encuentra un reproductor que sigue sonando, una sonrisa imperceptible se asoma en su cara

-creo que a llegado la hora… o no Kirara-sensei?— la nada le responde a la pregunta alzada al aire solo el sonido de el cambio de pista muestra el transcurso del tiempo.


	2. “El niño, la bestia y el ángel” parte 1

Capitulo 1

"El niño, la bestia y el ángel".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tokio 3 - Centro

En medio de una ciudad desolada, donde solo se puede observar los anuncios de alerta por todas partes llevando a distinguir la reciente evacuación; allí en medio de toda la desolación que posee aquella urbanización se puede observar el paso de un vehículo, cuyo conductor es una mujer maldiciendo su suerte .

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tokio 3 - Estación de trenes.

Al otro lado de la cuidad se puede apreciar a un adolecente intentando comunicarse por medio de un teléfono público, donde solo le avisan de la suspensión de los servicios a causa de la alerta en la cual se encuentra la ciudad; de cabellos castaños y ojos de color ultramar con reflejos celestes, el joven viste un pantalón negro con varias cantidades de bolsas, trae puesta una playera blanca y sobre esta una chaqueta de color negra con detalles grises que se encuentra arremangada hasta arriba de los codos, sobre su hombro izquierdo, se halla un mochila negra con detalles en gris y dorado, en su mano derecha sujetaba el teléfono y en la izquierda sujeta la fotografía de una mujer con una blusa suelta y en una pose que solo dejaba mas la vista, al igual en esta se apreciaba una serie de escritos junto con un beso en labial…

---ya debería de estar aquí, Misato Katsuragi--- pronuncio a la nada a la vez que colgaba el teléfono, paso a fotografía a la mano derecha y se acomodo la mochila con la izquierda, para después contemplar el cielo, hasta que lo sintió dos presencias, una a su espalda, al momento de voltear la pudo apreciar la más cercana siendo solo la aparición de una joven oji-roja que se desvaneció en el aire, pero la segunda, la más fuerte, se sentía todavía detrás de unas montañas, se encontraba acercándose, y en su encuentro se hallaban helicópteros de combate del ejército, que lanzaban todo su arsenal contra la fuente, los aviones más cercanos a la montaña explotaban mientras que los demás retrocedían de aquel ser, entonces lo vio… una criatura cuyo tamaño se comparaba con los edificios más altos que haiga llegado a ver, su cara se encontraba cubierta con una máscara de dodo, sin cuello, con unos grasos exageradamente gruesos y entonces lo vio, su corazón, el centro de él, aquella esfera de color rojo sangre protegida por un exoesqueleto similar a unas costillas…

---ya a comenzado…---- susurro el joven mientras observaba como varios de los aviones eran acabados por la criatura y que a pesar que el ejército utilizaba todo su armamento sin provocarle ni un solo rasguño al monstruo ….

---¡¡SHINJI IKARI SUBE!!!!!!!!!!!---

Aquel grito fue dado por la mujer que él se encontraba esperando, Misato Katsuragi, que acababa de llegar en un vehículo azul mientras que el contemplaba el combate; ni lo dudo, se lanzo dentro de auto, para en el instante la comandante pisar el acelerador a fondo, quitándose de esa manera de la trayectoria de la pisada del coloso, dando así inicio al camino a Nerv.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Después de la fuga, una explosión de una mina N-2, la casi destrucción total del auto de Misato. El vehículo llego a un ascensor especial para dirigirse al Geo-front…

---bueno Shinji, ¿tienes los documentos que se te enviaron con la invitación?--- pregunto la peli-morada

---¿te refieres a estos?--- contesto mostrándole el mismo sobre donde fueron enviados. La mujer lo tomo para a continuación sacarlos y revisarlos, para después entregarle un pequeño libro.

"¿reglamento de Nerv?, ¡que acaso quiere que trabaje así como así para él!; no el debe de estar mal de la cabeza, que nada más cree que es cosa de hablarme y are lo que el quiera, no señor, después de casi 11 años que me abandono, para luego ni una llamada, ni una carta, oh no, es si que no…."

---¿te ocurre algo Shinji?, de repente te quedaste muy callado…--

---no es nada Katsuragi-san…

--- Hay no me llames así, me hace sentir vieja, solo llámame Misato, ¿quieres?—menciono mientras le guiñaba un ojo

----está bien Misato, solo me impacto que me haigas entregado un reglamento de la organización, ¿no te abras equivocado?---

---mmmmm… No esa fueron las indicaciones que me dieron; ¿Qué acaso no te agrada?—pregunto dándose cuenta de la reciente molestia que se formaba en Shinji por la pretensión de su padre de que el trabajara aquí, mas ella dejo eso para después, ya que en esos instantes llegaron al Geo-front (donde ella hablo orgullosa de las instalaciones y el solo comento con una muestra de admiración "una de las bellezas de la naturaleza") para después adentrarse a las instalaciones (donde se perdieron dentro del laberinto de pasillos, ser encontrados por una peli-rubia peli-teñida que responde al nombre de Ritsuko) acababan de entrar a una habitación en penumbras ….

**Notas del autor: como pueden ver no estaré publicando con capítulos largos o de forma muy periódica debido a la escuela, tal vez ahora en vacaciones pueda subir mas de esta historia.**

**Gracias a los reviews que me enviaron, me animan a seguirle.**


	3. “El niño, la bestia y el ángel” parte 2

Un Nuevo Evangelión

Cap. I parte II

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Viejo distrito federal, México

Ruinas del Ángel de Independencia

Sobre los restos de una estatua que alguna vez vio mejores días se encontraba una mujer de cabellos blancos con mechones lilas y negros, sus ojos de color violeta-rojizo observaban las estrellas en el cielo así como los reflejos que se llevaban sobre las aguas alrededor, de los escombros de la estatua y los edificios a su alrededor.

-Después de tanto tiempo, las piezas se han terminado de acomodar- suspira bajando la cabeza mirando las aguas de aquel sitio – este juego apenas va a comenzar….

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tokio 3

Geo -fron; Base Subterránea de Nerv

"vive esta entidad gigantesca y antinatural, vive tiene alma…."

Pensamientos que se forman en la mente de un adolescente en medio de una oscura habitación a la cual ha sido guiado por aquellas dos mujeres…

(Las luces se encienden mostrando la cabeza de un coloso con armadura morada quedando ellos justo enfrente de ella)

-esta es la unidad Evangelión, la ultima defensa de la raza humana – pronuncio con orgullo la doctora Ritsuko, mirando de reojo las reacciones del adolescente a su lado.

-impresionante… mas ¿es por eso que mi padre lleva casi once años sin hablarme?- pronuncio el chico suavemente a la nada, ganándose perplejas miradas de las dos amigas.

-y ¿Cuál es la importancia de mostrarme esta unidad Evangelión?- les pregunto

-estamos bajo ataque y necesitamos un piloto para el Evangelión- contesto la doctora.

-¡Ritsuko! ¡No pueden enviarlo así!, rey tardo siete meses en activarlo quien te dice que el va poder activarlo a la primera…-

-lo hará- sentencio la voz de una cuarta persona misma que provenía desde la cabina de mando sobre la cabeza del Eva.

-después de casi once años de ausencia, para lo único que me llamas es porque necesitabas un piloto para tu preciosa unidad, pues que te quede claro, conmigo no cuentes Gendo- contesto de manera amarga el chico

-Fuyutsuki-

-si señor -

-Despierta y envía a Rei -

-señor no creo que ella…-

-con que viva lo suficiente para detener al ángel servirá - sentencio el comandante

- A la orden señor –

Termino una video llamada, abriéndose una segunda.

-Rei –

-¿sí? –

- prepárate para el combate, el sustituto no nos sirve –

- si comandante –

- comiencen la preparación de la unidad 01…- mientras que Ritsuko vociferar ordenes hacia los técnicos a pesar de los reclamos de Misato, Shinji saco un reproductor de uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a escuchar música con la vista perdida en la nada, desconectándose a tal grado que Misato no pudo hacer que reaccionara a nada, siendo logrado solo por la entrada a la sala de varios médicos y enfermeras junto con una camilla en donde reposaba una joven peli azul- oji-rosa, mientras que llegaba uno de los tantos ataques que sufría la superficie provocando un terremoto causando el descontrol de la camilla ocasionando que esta se dirigiera hacia el liquido de refrigeración de la unidad, por la velocidad de los acontecimientos nadie pudo reaccionar siendo solo consientes de los hechos al escuchar el sonido de la camilla cayendo al liquido…

-si tienes que recurrir a esto tan bajo pera que pilotee; de verdad debes de encontrarte desesperado Gendo- hablo el joven del grupo mismo que se encontraba de espaldas al otro lado de la habitación del lugar en el cual hacia unos instantes había visto; después solo deposito algo que se encontraba en sus brazos

-Rei – pronuncio Misato al identificar la carga del chico, provocando que os médicos y las enfermeras fueran a checar a la chica, apenas llegaron se agacharon para checar a la chica tendida en el piso, mientras el joven Ikari se paraba y se dirigía a una cruel mirada a su padre…

-si lo que quieres es que pilotee, lo hare, pero que te quede claro después de la batalla tendremos una larga charla respecto a las condiciones de trabajo sobre las cuales permaneceré aquí-

Fin del capítulo 1

**Notas**

**Mikami92:**

**Aquí se encuentra la segunda parte y ultima del capítulo 1, es muy posible que comienza a actualizar mas seguido gracias a la ayuda de mis betas, pero como quiera no se confíen pues pude pasar lo que causó esta tardanza (falla de computadora). **

**Muchas gracias por sus revius ¡¡¡¡¡**

**Akira Mizuno y Maggi-Sama:**

**Nosotras somos las "betas" de nuestra amiga Mikami y me pareció muy impresionante porque dice de un México que ha sido destrozado pero bueno, se que será muy interesante.**

Página | 3


	4. Recuento de los daños

Un nuevo Evangelión

Capitulo 2

"Recuento de los Daños"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sala de Reunión de SEELE.

Ubicación… Desconocida

-Tras cuatro meses del primer ataque departe de un ángel. El día de ayer arribaron al puerto de Japón la unidad 02 y su piloto – sonó una voz retumbante en medio de una sala completamente negra, en la cual lo único que se haya en ella es una mesa donde 12 personas están sentadas, siendo solo el rostro de uno visible, Keel Lorentz, líder del grupo y presidente de Japón, siendo este el que comenzó con la reunión - Durante su traslado la flotilla que custodiaba los envíos, bajo el ángel Gaghie, el sexto enviado; en el combate el piloto Shinji Ikari apoyo a la piloto Asuka Langley durante el combate dentro de la unidad 02; siendo el ángel fue exterminado tras la pérdida de dos porta-aviones y el daño de otras tres; La forma del exterminio del ángel fue una ráfaga d agua comprimida a alta presión que partió al ángel abriéndolo por ambas mandíbulas- termino de informar el líder.

-Y al igual que en las veces anteriores, a solo una horas del ataque de a ver concluido, la seguridad de una de las bases de NERV ha sido violada como en las bases de México, EUA, Inglaterra y como ultimo Alemania, han sido robados los informes y archivos de la reciente batalla, todo esto en menos 10 minutos a pesar de los esfuerzos de capturar al intruso- complemento la silueta y voz de una mujer ubicada en medio de la mesa.

- ¿Ya han comenzado con las investigaciones del personal de NERV?- pregunto Keel

- Así es, se han descubierto incidentes con algo de poca o importancia, algunos infiltrados de los gobiernos son los casos más graves, los menos importantes van desde pequeñas infiltraciones o relaciones con pandillas, los más amenazantes han sido silenciados…todos ellos en fatales "accidentes" laborales o circunstanciales- contesto uno de los sujetos al extremo opuesto del presidente de Japón

- Cambiando el tema… ¿Qué se ha descubierto del pilote de la unidad 01, Ikari Shinji?-

- La investigación respecto a la ubicación del 3er elegido durante los últimos 11 años, no ha rendido frutos, siendo lo único confirmado es que el niño jamás llego bajo la custodia de Hiroshi Yamato, y que a este le llego un comunicado falso acerca del joven Ikari, en el cual se comunicaba un cambio de Planes, por lo cual no iba a ser requerido que el que cuidara al niño; la única información sobre el lugar donde estuvo es que donde quiera que estuviera aprendió acerca de combate y una forma de doblegar los elementos-

-esta habilidad es traspasada al Evangelión y al usarla causa al piloto cansancio extremo quedando inconsciente; en el último encuentro no hubo un canalizante como el cuchillo o rifle como en las veces anteriores ocasionando que el piloto sufriera dos paros respiratorios en el lapso que ha estado inconsciente tras el combate-

- aun no ha despertado, y se encuentra en una habitación en cuidados intensivo en el hospital de NERV doy como sugerencia la prohibición del uso de estas las habilidades ya que no podemos correr el riesgo que caiga en estado de coma o que en el peor de los casos llegue a morir- respondieron a la pregunta de su líder dos personas sentadas juntas

- **nuestro espía ha confirmado la llegada e instalación junto con el paquete del señor Kaji al igual que la integración de la 2da elegida junto con la capitana Misato **___**Katsuragi**_ **y el 3er elegido**, **asegurándonos por su ** ** forma explosiva de ser y su obsesión con Kaji y los Evangelión que intentara sacar los secretos del 3ro y que serán contados a su antigua tutor- termino de hablar una personas.**

- hay más temas o información a dar y tratar-

Silencio

- en ese caso se cierra la sesión-

- ¡por el mundo, por la humanidad, por SEELE! –con aquel coro aclamado por todas las proyecciones antes de desaparecer del sitio

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Nerv Japón – Tokio tres

Oficina del Comandante Ikari, Geo Front

"ese mocoso, si no fuera porque lo necesito ya lo hubiera…"

- mando llamar comandante – hablo calmadamente la doctora Ritsuko, interrumpiendo de esa forma las cavilaciones de su déspota jefe

- así es doctora Akagi, quería saber la condición del 3er elegido, así como el Eva 02- pronuncio Gendo mientras se calmaba en su asiento con los dedos entrelazados sobre el torso

- el piloto se encuentra dentro de la inconsciencia, dentro de 30 minutos se cumplirá las 30 horas, dentro de ese lapso de tiempo ha habido 2 paros respiratorios, al igual que se ha tenido que implementar el monitor cardiaco más sensible de lo normal debido al débil pero constante pulso al que llego tras el paro cardiaco en el cual entro en coma, el piloto se encuentra usando cobertores eléctricos debido a que su cuerpo no está produciendo calor propio – contesto la doctora mientras revisaba sus notas – y en cuanto a la unidad 2, el brazo izquierdo al igual que las 2 piernas sufrieron esguinces y fracturas óseas ligeras por la presión de la mandíbula, en cambio el brazo derecho que fue usado para la expansión fue dañado de mayor manera, los huesos sufrieron fisuras por completo, hubo desgarres musculares y las manos quedaron destrozadas por completo, la parte que obtuvo menos cantidad de daño fue el torso, donde los únicos daños fuero en los músculos pectorales derechos- termino de decir la doctora resumiendo loa cantidad de daños de la unidad al comandante

- en cuanto estará en línea -

- una semana más si no hay contratiempos -

- acelere el proceso lo más rápido posible para tener 2 Evas en completo funcionamiento –

- haremos lo que podemos – aseguro Ritsuko

-en cuanto despierte el piloto infórmele la prohibición del uso de sus habilidades hasta nuevo aviso, y ra puede retirarse doctora Akagi.- y tras eso la doctora se retiro tan silenciosa como llego.

"ese mocoso, ya encontrare la forma para controlarte, cueste lo que cueste"

Siguió pensando el comandante mientras que levantaba a la altura de la cara la fotografía de su calvario, de su hijo, de Shinji Ikari.

-Vaya, así que a Shinji no se le permitirá usar su habilidad de nuevo – comento Kaji saliendo de entre las sombras de la oficina, lugar desde el que había escuchado la conversación entre el comandante y la doctora.

-Es lógico, no se desea la ausencia de un piloto durante el ataque de un ángel, ¿y conseguiste lo que te encargue?- contesto y pregunto el comandante Ikari sin sorprenderse de la presencia del otro hombre, mientras que dejaba la fotografía en el escritorio.

-Sí, aquí está la información de los espías y traidores que ha descubierto SEELE al igual que todos los detalles obtenidos del pirata que ha atacado las otras bases – contesto Kaji al momento que sacaba de su bolsillo un disco externo del tamaño de su mano.

-He de asegurar que ya la has leído- menciono el comandante mientras tomaba el disco de las manos del hombre.

-Ni el por qué negarlo- declaro simplemente

-Entonces dame los detalles principales – la cabeza de Nerv en Tokio 3

-Bueno je je je; conseguir esto de Nerv México sin que los de SEELE se dieran cuenta... no fue sencillo pero…

-No des rodeos y dilo ya – apuro molesto Ikari.

-Bueno, en todos los casos fue un sujeto femenino, en todos los ataques a excepción de México, fue imposible obtener video de la seguridad, pero en el minuto grabado en aquel país, se dio cuenta que se trataba de una mujer de cabello blanco con manchas negras y distintos tonos de violeta otros rasgos faciales fueron imposibles de identificar ya que usaba una especie de antifaz, mide aproximadamente 1.65 a 1.79 cm, en México fue herida en batalla en el brazo izquierdo, después de matar… que digo matar destrozar a 5 de los 7 agentes que se toparon en su camino, el único sobreviviente se encuentra encerrado en la ala psiquiátrica de Nerv México… -

-¿alguna declaración del tipo o alguna muestra de sangre del intruso? – interrumpió el comandante al espía de manera autoritaria

-Espéreme, a eso iba; el tipo en la ala psiquiátrica solo se la pasa diciendo tonterías ha cerca de ojos del infierno, la Santa muerte y las puertas del Averno, pero –en eso el espía salió de la oficina volviendo al rato con un cilindro de metal del tamaño de un termo – mire esto – desenrolló el bote del cual salió vapor de lo frio que estaba, dentro de él se encontraba un tubo de ensayo donde contenía un poco de sangre.

-Esto es –

-Sí, es la única muestra sanguínea obtenida del ladrón, si supieras los favores que tuve que cobrar para obtenerla – contesto la pregunta no formulada- además con la imagen obtenida en los videos de México, se ha confirmado que es la misma ladrona informática que E.U.A, Inglaterra y recientemente Alemania, mas en ninguno de los últimos países se le ha podido hacer ningún rasguño – termino de forma pensativa de explicar la situación.

-Por los lugares que ataca, lo está siguiendo –

-Así es, esta persona sigue al primer ángel, Adán- termino el espía la frece que comandante dejo al aire.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hospital de Geo Front

Habitación de Ikari Shinji

-¿Cómo se encuentra Ritz? – pregunto la peli morada a su amiga en cuanto entro a la estéril habitación, varias horas después de que la Dr. Akagi hubiera informado al comandante de Nerv de la situación.

-Bueno, por el momento lleva 5 horas desde que salió de coma el cual entro tras el paro cardiaco – contesto la doctora tras ver la tablilla que llevaba

-¿Ha dicho algo? – volvió a preguntar mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del joven en la cama.

-No, solo despertó unos minutos y volvió a dormir.

-Je, ni siquiera pregunto por mi – menciono con gracia la militar.

-Voy a empezar a cree que el hecho de que vivan juntos es más que una relación 'protegido-guardián' – menciono la doctora con una sonrisa maliciosa a la extrovertida mujer

-Ay, qué dices Ritz! yo no me metería con Shinji, es demasiado joven para mí – le contesto algo apenada

-Si como no, y no estuviste la otra vez murmurando algo acerca de un descanso en tu habitación, que yo recuerde desapareciste casi 15 días en la universidad y tú no…-

-¡Ritsuko! ¡Ese no es tema para hablar aquí!-

-¿Qué?, bien podrías sonsacarlo y con eso que hasta se le planta enfrente al comandante, pues bueno, ninguna autoridad ni la sección 2, podría sacarle una declaración de acoso si lo mantienes bien agarrado con tus encantos – siguió platicando la doctora con el fin de molestar a la otra mujer.

- Bueno pues con eso tienes razón; No cualquiera se le planta al comandante… - murmuro mientras recordaba la situación.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Flash Back -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Habían pasado 48 horas desde la derrota del 2do Ángel y 24 desde el despertar del piloto, hoy por fin seria dado de alta y para dar la noticia se encontraba Misato Katsuragi…

-_Buenos días Shinji-chan – Entro a la habitación una escandalosa pelimorada, mientras que el paciente en la cama la veía con una mezcla de incredulidad y sospecha – Vengo a darte una genial noticia… ¡Hoy sales del hospital!...y además ¡Te vendrás a vivir conmigo! – termino gritando súper emocionada mientras al adolescente comenzaba a darle un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho por la efusividad de su superior.

-¿Vivir contigo? – se señalo con el dedo el chico mientras parpadeaba extrañado

-¡Claro!; no pienso permitir que un chico de tu edad viva solo, je je je puede que mi departamento sea un poco pequeño pero nos acomodaremos-

Ante lo dicho el joven tomo la ropa con la cual había llegado (ya limpia) y fue al baño a cambiarse y al salir se dirigió a la mujer.

-Misato–san donde se encuentra la oficina de mi padre – pregunto el oji-azul mientras terminaba de recoger sus pertenencias.

-Pues se encuentra en el edificio central de operaciones de NERV, justo en el último piso – contesto extrañada por la pregunta.

-Gracias Misato-san – contesto el chico antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a la mujer adentro.

-¡Hey Shinji! ¡Espera!- salió corriendo la pelimorada detrás del chico, mas solo alcanzo a verlo cuando las puertas de uno de los elevadores se cerraban entre ambos, así que no le quedo más que esperar al otro elevador y mientras que lo hacía sacaba su celular y llamaba a Ritsuko.

-Hey! Rits… Shinji va para allá… si Rits va para allá y va a buscar al comandante… ¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué para qué? ¡Yo que se Ritsuko! Solo sé que tenía esa mirada… ¿Cómo que mirada? La que puso al pilotear el Eva… ¿Qué, ya lo vistes?, pues ¡detenlo!... ¿Qué ordenaste? A la sección 2 detenerlo?- En eso por fin se abre el ascensor y Misato entra en el, marcando la planta baja – Ritz, que es esa sirena…- no me cuelgues ¡Ritsuko no te atrevas a colgarme! ¡Ritsuko! –ante este último grito ya se escuchaba el sonido de la llamada finalizada y a la vez se veía el rostro de incredulidad de la peli morada misma que fue portado al abrirse las puertas del elevador a lo que la mujer solo salió corriendo rumbo al estacionamiento, tomo su coche y salió disparada a la base principal

-¡Ritsuko!- grito Misato en cuanto entro a la recepción de la oficina del comandante general y vio el familiar cabello rubio de su amiga ocasionando que esta volteara a verla

-Misato ¿Por qué no aviste que Shinji presenta comportamiento agresivo? –

-¿Qué comportamiento Ritz? –

-¡El comportamiento agresivo por el cual los guardias del la oficina del comandante están siendo transportados a la sala medica!-

-Cuando salió no estaba así, por cierto ¿Dónde está?-

-Encerrado con el comandante en su oficina- contesto mientras señalaba la puerta detrás de ella, ante lo cual se veían miembros de Nerv y sección 2 intentando abrir las puertas, mas a pesar de haber intentado abrir la puerta con todo, e inclusive a acceder por el sistema de ventilación, fue imposible, cualquier objeto que intentara tocar la puerta salía despedido a centímetros de impactarse; en cuanto la ventilación, los agentes que fueron al principio comenzaban a sufrir falta de oxigeno, ante lo cual los enviaron con un pequeño respirador para después sufrir una presión en las costillas, misma que se las quebró a más de uno; ante esto todos esperaron a que alguien saliera de la oficina.

30 minutos después salió un Shinji Ikari con sonrisa de "gato que se comió al canario"

-Katsuragi-san, le recomiendo que comience a empacar nos mudamos-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Fin Del Flash Back -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Aun sigo preguntando qué Demonios ocurrió en esa hora que estubo allí- menciono la doctora

-La verdad a mi ni me importa – exclamo feliz la peli morada.

-A ti no te da curiosidad saber cómo aisló la oficina y qué demonios hablo con el comandante – _"además porque ese absurdo interés por saber todo al respecto a su hijo" _– agrego internamente la doctora

-Pues él como lo hizo, de la misma forma que derroto a los ángeles y de lo que hablaron no me interesa, con mi nuevo departamento de 4 recamaras, sala, cocina-comedor y 2 baños me basta y sobra para no meterme con esos asuntos – contesto con actitud infantil la mayor

-Ah! Misato-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lugar Desconocido

En una oscura habitación se apreciaba la silueta de una mujer, siendo iluminada por la pantalla de una computadora que se encontraba frente a ella, a la falta de luz sus facciones no podían apreciarse más de la longitud del cabello y del pocky que comía y se encontraba en sus labios, su espalda se encontraba declinada en la silla, sus pies a un lado de la pantalla sobre la mesa, el teclado se hallaba en sus desnudos muslos y estaba siendo teclado frenéticamente. Al terminar de teclear acerco sus ojos a la pantalla, permitiendo observar sus ojos violáceos en ellos y las distintas gamas de rojos, violetas, más blancos y negros que conformaban su cabello, así como se observaba el top de ropa interior con la que estaba vestida.

-Tal y como pensaba- pronuncio mientras sonreía al leer lo puesto en la pantalla

FIN DEL CAP 2

Extra….

**Locura…**

Una vez más se despertaba jadeando en la noche…

Otra noche más llegaban las pesadillas, en donde los gritos y suplicas de sus compañeros muertos llegaban hasta el más oscuro rincón de su subconsciente…

Ya no podía más, así que se levanto de la cama, abrió la puerta con alambres de los resortes de la cama y salió al corredor del psiquiátrico en el cual lo encerraron.

A cada paso dado, un flasheo de lo visto en la base, un vistazo de las caras de horror de sus compañeros.

A pesar del tiempo pasado, en cada sombra veía los destellos de su retorcida sonrisa, de sus horripilantes manos, de aquella escalofriante banda metálica que cubría sus ojos, aun seguía escuchando su voz susurrándole en la noche lo que le haría a él.

Tenía que huir, alejarla como lo hizo la vez anterior, tenía que dejar de escuchar la alarma de infiltrados, los disparos, los gritos, el salpicar de la sangre…

Una memoria fugaz y tubo que sujetarse de la pared, durante solo un segundo le pareció que las paredes de concreto se iluminaban en rojo y adquirían la forma, textura y color del metal y que de ellas escurrían la sangre de sus compañeros…

Jamás debió aceptar ese trabajo en NERV, debió haberse quedado con la PGR, las mejores prestaciones que obtuvo no eran nada en comparación con la pesadilla con la cual vivía, solo deseaba que acabara…

Tambaleándose subió unas escaleras, en medio del camino se sujeto el costado izquierdo, su pulmón perforado y los músculos heridos aun no sonaban del todo; a pesar del dolor constante que sentía siguió hasta su meta, hacia el lugar que lo alejaría de él.

Aun recordaba que fue lo que lo salvo, esa pistola de descargue eléctrica, esa pistolita hizo lo que ametralladoras no pudieron, alejarla, hacer que retrocediera…

Llego a la azotea, inmediatamente busco la caja negra con aquel letrero amarrillo, estaba cerca de acabar con sus susurros, sus pesadillas y sus burlas…

Abrió la caja, vio los cables y sonrió… estaba tan cerca….

Tomo el alambre con el cual abrió la puerta y simplemente lo inserto…

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una frenética carcajada, mientras los miles de volteos atravesaban su cuerpo, quemándolo, destruyéndolo, pero estaba feliz, por fin se iba, y en medio de su frenética risa lloro, de felicidad…

Ella se iba, todo se iba y el caía en la nada, mientras que la puerta se abría por los médicos y solo pudieron observar, algo poco visto…

Un hombre que

Murió con una sonrisa

En la boca.

Perdonen el tiempo de espera pero perdí mi cuaderno con los borradores, entre a la universidad, me enferme, internaron en el hospital a mis beta y he tenido un tiempo ajetreado con el trabajo y las tareas.

Además he decidido darle un nuevo enfoque a la historia y por eso editare los capítulos previos.

Atte

Mikami 92

PD: perdón con la tardanza.


End file.
